


The Gingerbread Trail

by Tarlan



Series: Reality Check [2]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-11-01
Updated: 1993-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ham had realized long ago that their weakest point was their contacts with other groups for these 'linking' elements could destroy everyone with a single instance of misplaced trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gingerbread Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Spur aus Lebkuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133181) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)



> First published in **Uncharted Waters 9** in 1993

"What do you think?"

Tyler glanced around the corner of the building and sized up the area in front of him. He pulled his head back and turned to the tall resistance leader.

"I don't like it. It's too quiet."

Donovan's forehead creased in a frown as he glanced around the near-deserted compound. He had been expecting a little more firepower from the Lizards also. None of this seemed right yet the source of the information that led them to this lizard stronghold had been reliable... up until now. Donovan looked back at Tyler, his eyes raking over the strong profile that was barely visible in the dark shadow of the building.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I say we back out now."

Donovan paused to think. In the past he would have ignored Tyler's paranoia and ordered his people in but he had a strange tingling sensation at the back of his head that he couldn't shake. Either Tyler's paranoia was beginning to affect him or there really was something wrong with this hit. He decided to go with his instincts.

"Okay, we're out of here."

He motioned the others to fall back, waited until the all clear had been signaled and then reached over to lightly tap Tyler on the shoulder. He was not surprised when the man quickly moved back to join the others without requiring a verbal command. Donovan followed, and like Tyler, he hugged every shadow until he was safely back at the van. They drove off silently leaving the Visitor base behind them.

********************

Diana sighed angrily. It was past midnight yet there was still no sign of the Resistance. Beside her, Lt. Marcus began to sweat. He had spent months setting up a phony connection, feeding the Resistance information that gained them small victories so they would unwittingly walk into this trap. Now the trap was laid he had been so confident he had invited Diana herself to witness his triumph. Well Diana was here but, so far, there had been no sign of the Resistance. He watched as Diana paced the small control room, her eyes flicking from one monitor to another. Nothing. She turned to her junior officer, her velvety voice caressing his name.

"Marcus, you promised me Michael Donovan and Ham Tyler. Where are they?"

"I'm... not certain. My source fed them the information just as before... I expected them to be here by now..."

His voice trailed off as a coldness entered his superior's eyes, suddenly aware that he may soon be paying for his over-confidence with his life.

"Diana!"

She turned as a soldier rushed into the room.

"The Resistance. They were spotted leaving the base."

Diana returned her cold gaze to Lt Marcus.

"I... I don't understand...", he stammered, "I can't think what could have gone wrong, someone must have warned them."

Diana stormed out of the control room without sparing another glance in his direction. Marcus debated whether or not to follow but then gritted his teeth and headed out behind her. He looked around the near-empty compound, his eyes finally alighting on those of his second-in-command.

"Where are the guards I posted?"

"I thought it better to keep most of them hidden out of sight so I ordered them into the guard huts."

"You fool! The guards were posted to make the base look real. No wonder the Resistance didn't walk into the trap!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I never thought...."

They fell silent as Diana turned, her expression unreadable.

"Lt Marcus, you have failed me once. Do not fail me again."

Diana stormed back to her personal shuttle leaving the two Visitor's alone with their respective thoughts.

********************

The old cinema had been the pride of the neighborhood before the first invasion but now it's boarded frontage concealed the headquarters of the LA Resistance. They had left what remained of the Club Creole after the attack led by Lt James and had spent the past few weeks trying to replace the valuable equipment they had been forced to leave behind.

As the manager's large office slowly filled with the returning members of the attack group, Donovan glanced covertly at the strong profile of the man seated nearby. When they parted several months ago, Mike thought he would never see Tyler again. The depth of pain at the loss had almost broken his heart making him realize just how much this man meant to him. He'd almost begged him to stay and would have if it could have made a difference. Donovan smiled as he remembered Julie's unwavering support. Their own love affair had ended a few months after the start of the second invasion but she had recognized his sudden plunge into despair and had stood by him, giving him the strength to carry on. Tyler's return a few weeks ago had lifted his heart to a new high but with the elation came fear. He was afraid Tyler could disappear from his life again - this time forever - and he wasn't sure whether he could survive that loss a second time. A wry smile lifted the corner of his mouth. For the first few days following Tyler's unexpected return, he had been fearful of allowing the man out of his sight, inventing reasons why they should work together. Strangely enough, Tyler hadn't complained.

Julie banged her hand on the desk several times until everyone's attention was focused on her. She turned to her fellow leaders.

"Well, what happened?"

Neither was too keen to begin as neither could give any concrete reason for abandoning the attack. Julie stared from one to the other. Finally, it was Tyler who spoke.

"It didn't look right so we pulled out."

Donovan nodded his head in agreement and continued.

"There were no guards. Nothing. It smelled like a trap." His lips tightened in determination. "We need to get hold of Jefferies. Find out what's going on..."

"You know how I feel about Jefferies. I never trusted that weasel..."

Donovan snorted softly. "Well that's no recommendation. You don't even trust me."

Julie chewed on her lower lip as she took in the situation.

"For once I agree with, Ham. It's all been too easy up 'til now." She paused as a thought hit her. "Do you remember the 'Candy Killer'?"

Julie looked from one to the other and saw the light dawn on Donovan's face.

"So you think it might have been a 'gingerbread' trail?"

Tyler gazed back and forth between the two of them in confusion as Julie nodded her agreement.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Donovan looked at Julie and received tacit agreement to be the one to explain.

"About ten years ago, there was this old man who used to offer candy to the local kids. Then one day a kid would go up alone and he'd say 'I haven't got anything on me but I've got something really special at home'. By now the kid trusted him, so he'd follow him. When the cops finally caught on they found the remains of eleven children in the old man's back yard." Julie continued. "You see, the kids got so used to the treats they never saw the danger until it was too late."

Ham nodded, his face taking on a cold, introspective look.

"It fits. I say we find Jefferies and 'ask' him a few questions." He looked up at Donovan, a predator smile lighting his features.

It didn't take them long to realize Jefferies had disappeared. They spent the next few hours warning the man's contacts of the possible betrayal, urging the others to relocate before the Lizards homed in on them. Julie debated whether or not they should move their own headquarters but decided to hold on for Jefferies had never been made aware of it's location, mainly due to Tyler's instinctive distrust of the man. However, over the next few days everyone kept a careful look-out for any sign of detection.

Donovan rubbed his hands across his face.

"I nearly gave some old girl a heart attack this morning. She was snooping around in the backyard looking for her cat and I practically pounced on her. Christ, I'm beginning to get as paranoid as Tyler! How can he live like this?"

"It comes easier with practice."

Tyler's dark eyes lighted up in delight as Donovan jumped visibly at the sound of his voice. He loved to catch him unawares.

"Jesus, Tyler. One of these days you're gonna sneak up on someone and get a bullet between your eyes."

"Yeah? And one of these days it'll be some Lizard who sneaks up and you're be Diana's dinner."

"Why Ham, I didn't know you cared."

Willie hid a grin as he listened to the verbal sparring knowing that, somehow, Donovan always managed to find the right phrase to get beneath the mercenary's cold, controlled exterior and he was not to be disappointed this time as he heard Tyler's sharp intake of breath. Tyler tightened his lips at the flippant remark but he was prevented from adding a rejoinder as Chris burst into the room.

Noting the defensive positions of his two colleagues, Chris inwardly sighed. *Would those two ever sort themselves out?* "We've got ourselves a problem." All attention was instantly drawn to the large ex-CIA operative. "It seems Diana was all set for a party the other night and got a little upset when the guests didn't show. She's sent in some Lizards to invite us personally to the next one."

Tyler smiled broadly. "I think the Scaly Queen is still upset at us for gate-crashing her little shindig at Playa del Mar."

Donovan couldn't hide a grin at the thought. Although taking out the Processing Heads had little effect on the current human processing schedule, they had at least prevented the rapid increase that would have come about if Mary Kruger's prototype had been installed. The grin dropped from Donovan's face as he thought of the countless thousands that had already been packed into the large ships like so many sides of beef. Tyler saw the change on Mike's face and understood immediately. He tried never to think of the thousands of people buried alive in their milky-white coffins. The thought sickened him physically and tainted every small victory. After the Visitor's had been driven away that first time, he had spent months trying to rid himself of the nightmares.

In Vietnam he had seen the bloody remains of a bar after a bomb had torn the inside to pieces. Bits of body lay everywhere. In his dreams he was back at that bar but this time the crowds sifting through the mess had scaly-green skin and they were nonchalantly chewing on the human remains like a man eating a chicken drumstick at a barbecue. The nightmares had returned after Playa del Mar and were the main source of the mental torture that had led to his near-successful conversion. Mentally Tyler shook himself as his stomach churned in disgust. He swallowed quickly then took a deep breath.

"Hey, Bro. You okay?"

Tyler glanced up into concerned blue eyes, aware that the colour must have drained from his face. At the same time he took in the silence and realized everyone was watching him. He forced a smile.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

The barely concealed distress on Tyler's face caused Donovan's heart to skip a beat and he felt an urge to reach out and pull Tyler into his arms so he could crush away his pain. He turned the conversation back to the problem in hand before anyone noticed his momentary lapse.

"There's little we can do except sit tight and deal with the Lizards when they turn up."

"You can sit around and wait for them if you want but I have other plans."

Tyler outlined his idea and waited until the others begrudgingly agreed it was the only course of action. When there was nothing left to say, Julie, Willie and Ham excused themselves. Donovan watched as Tyler closed the door behind him. When he was sure the man was out of earshot he turned back to Chris.

"Are the nightmares back?"

Chris looked up in surprise. He studied Donovan's face carefully, trying to figure out if the ex-reporter really knew about the dreams or was just fishing. Mike answered his unspoken question.

"I found him in the throes of a nightmare a few days after Bates was shot. You weren't there so I thought I'd wake him but as I drew closer I could make out words through the sobbing. He was begging me to help him, begging me to let someone go. As I reached out he awoke and the hatred in his eyes was for me."

Chris sighed, rubbed a hand through his unkempt beard and moved over to sit opposite Donovan. Normally he was a clam where Tyler was concerned, figuring that Tyler's business was nothing to do with anyone else but he couldn't ignore the pain that darkened Donovan's grey-blue eyes.

"Yeah... they're back but they're different to the ones he suffered after the conversion."

"How do you know?"

Faber stood up and looked away as he remembered the old Kansas farm where he had held Tyler as he haltingly described the torture he'd undergone. His mind had been reliving, over and over, the implanted image of Donovan's betrayal until the day his real memories had snapped back into place and the true images of his torturers, Charles and Diana, had set his mind on the path towards healing.

"I know."

Mike felt a great weight lift from him as he recognized the sincerity in Faber's voice but he knew he'd get no more. His thoughts returned to the past few months.

Tyler and Faber had returned to the LA Resistance group to find that Kyle and Elizabeth had gone back to the Visitor home-world to negotiate for peace. That was several weeks ago and no word had been heard from them since. In the meantime, the war went on as Diana deliberately flaunted the Leader's orders and continued the attacks and human processing. Donovan thought hard for a moment, his eyes dropping away to stare at a mark on the floor.

"You know, every time one of those ships breaks orbit, I get so uptight I wanna scream. I don't see an invader slipping away, I see the 'delivery van' taking away any chance of us freeing those thousands of people. It's not easy to write-off those lives."

Chris looked down at the bowed head with compassion.

"All we can do is keep fighting and hope that the next one to leave goes empty."

"Yeah? Or are we just delaying the inevitable."

"Wha'd'ya mean?"

"The first one to leave empty may do so 'cos' there's nothing left to take."

There was no reply to that and Chris moved back to the radio with a heavy heart. The lack of communication from Elizabeth, Kyle and Philip did not bode well for any of them.

********************

Tyler was tired for real. He had spent the best part of the day talking to as many of his contacts as possible but, so far, there was no news of these special Lizards. He warned everyone to be on the look-out for new members or contacts for the resistance. Every new face was to be reported to him even if they could be vouched for by a reliable source. He would decide whether they were genuine... or not. Ham had realized long ago that their weakest point was their contacts with other groups for these 'linking' elements could destroy everyone with a single instance of misplaced trust. Some of his contacts objected but Tyler merely reminded them of how reliable a source Jefferies had turned out to be. They soon fell silent.

He glanced up as he felt some of the warmth leave the air. The sun had sunk below the tall buildings opposite. Barely an hour of sunlight remained but there were several more people on his mental list, too many to deal with before darkness closed in. The lengthening shadows reminded him of how alone he was and Tyler found his thoughts drifting back to the argument he'd had with Mike earlier that day. Mike had wanted to accompany him and, as much as he would have liked to have the security of the tall man's presence, Tyler knew it would slow him down having to explain who Donovan was to each of his highly cautious contacts.

Thoughts of Mike made him hesitate. If he packed up now he could be back at the cinema within an hour but then he berated himself. He was a professional soldier with a job to do and acting like a love-sick adolescent was not going to get that job done. He sighed as he figured out the easiest way to reach the next person on his list. With the curfew time drawing near he realized that he would have to be especially careful to avoid the Visitor patrols. Tyler made good time in reaching the small Shoe shop but the door had already been closed for the night. Moving around to the side door, he debated whether to knock or pick the lock but decided he still had enough time to afford his contact some respect. He rang the bell and waited in the shadow of the door frame. There was no sense in getting too confident even though there was still fifteen minutes until curfew. A light turned on somewhere near the top of the stairs and he could sense rather than hear the feet that shuffled carefully to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Fixer."

Several moments passed before the door was reluctantly unbolted. The door opened and Ham squeezed through into the narrow corridor. Frank Bennell hesitated but then turned to lead the way upstairs into the small flat above his shop. Halfway up, Tyler stopped, his sixth sense warning him of danger. On some subliminal level, Bennell noticed the sudden loss of the other and glanced back down, his expression unreadable.

"Who's upstairs?"

"My wife and her brother."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Thirteen years. Got two kids - somewhere."

Although still uneasy, Tyler had no choice but to believe him. He would have been happier if he could have seen the man's face but there was barely enough light to guide their way. Normally, Tyler could tell if someone was lying by the look in their eyes, sometimes by the inflection in their voice but the lack of light precluded the first and his own tiredness the second. He thought about the two people waiting upstairs. He preferred to avoid contact with anyone he didn't know but in this case he had no choice. Ham mentally prepared himself for danger as he entered the tiny lounge. He kept his face devoid of expression as he quickly looked over the brother and sister sitting close together on the small sofa.

"This is an old associate... Matt. He got caught out by the curfew. Matt, this is my wife Karen... and her brother David."

Karen smiled nervously but did not get up to greet him. It was David who spoke.

"Frank has never mentioned you before."

Tyler remembered something Bennell had said to him when they had first met.

"I used to work for MGM - Wardrobe Department. Frank did some shoes for us once."

Tyler noticed the slight bafflement on David's face, knowing that there was nothing unusual in what he had said as Bennell had been very proud of his connection with L.A's greatest industry. He repositioned himself slightly so he could look directly into Karen's eyes and he read the fear in them as easily as if he were reading a book. He whirled around fast and silent, the s.m.g aimed at David before the other could draw his own weapon and in a low voice, he told 'David' to say nothing. Frank continued.

"Yes, don't you remember. It was for that Tom Cruise film. The one where he...."

While he spoke, Tyler handed his gun over to the Shoemaker and motioned for him to keep the other covered. Quietly, he unsheathed the dull-bladed knife from where it rested against his side and indicated that he understood the emphasis on the word 'one'. Karen moved stealthily to stand behind her husband and joined in the conversation, less anxious now they had the upper hand. She watched as the dark-clad figure moved in the direction indicated by her husband, impressed by his grace and silence, his sleek movements reminding her of a stalking panther. Tyler could hear faint sounds coming from the kitchen and knew his quarry was pressed close the other side of the door in order to overhear the conversation in the lounge. He shoved the door open quickly, knocking the kitchen's occupant off balance. By the time this second lizard had recovered it was too late. Tyler's knife had penetrated deep into the Visitor's body and with a twist he tore into the heart and stilled it. He removed the knife before the pale green blood flowed down the handle to soak his hand. Ham wiped the blade on the dead Visitor's clothing and sheathed the knife before walking back into the lounge.

"There were three others but they left more than an hour ago. Someone must have betrayed me. They knew I was in contact with the main group and were waiting for someone to show."

Tyler grunted noncommittally and used some flex to bind David's wrists together. His eyes caught movement and reached out to capture Karen 's hazel ones as she edged towards the Kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there. It's a mess." He turned back to Bennell. "You'd best get out of here before they come back for their friends."

"What about the curfew?"

"You'll have to risk it. You can't stay here."

"And what about him?"

Bennell pointed towards the now trussed up Lizard.

"He and I have some business to attend to."

Bennell swallowed fearfully, grateful that the cold glint in the other's dark eyes was not for him. Tyler let the predator smile fade from his thin lips.

"Have you a safe house?" Bennell nodded and Tyler suggested that they quickly pack the essentials and get out. "Don't try to take too much, it'll slow you down."

"It's okay. We've been ready to leave at a moments notice for months. Karen has family above the red dust line to the north-east of Bakersfield."

He held out a hand and Tyler clasped it.

"Keep away from the roads, they're crawling with Lizards. And keep to cover to avoid the Skyfighter patrols."

Bennell nodded as he and his wife put on thick, dark coats and gathered up some back-packs. They didn't want to leave just in case their children somehow managed to return to them but both realized the foolishness of that dream. The Lizards had emptied the school in the early days of the second invasion and none of those children had been seen since.

Tyler shoved the Visitor ahead of them down the narrow stairway then made the lizard wait as he reached passed and opened the door a fraction, listening carefully to the noises in the night. Nothing stirred and his eyes could make out no unusual shadows in the darkness. He knew they would have to risk leaving now. The prisoner stumbled slightly as he was pushed through the door ahead of the humans and into the deep shadow of the neighboring doorway. Tyler followed then reached back to tap Bennell on the shoulder. The man obeyed the signal and moved away as swiftly as possible with his wife in tow. Tyler waited until he could no longer hear Frank and Karen's quiet footsteps as they receded into the distance and then he took off in the other direction keeping close to the wall of the building so he could use what little cover it afforded. He kept his knife at the ready, using it to force the Visitor along in front of him but fully prepared to permanently silence his prisoner should the need arise. He continued away and was only partially relieved to hear no other sounds around him. Tyler had realized earlier that he could not risk killing his prisoner too soon just in case the Lizard had a pulse locator implanted. This tiny device would give away the alien's exact location to his superiors for as long as his heart pushed the blood around his body. Normally, Tyler would not have taken this kind of risk. If the Lizards did have pulse locators then their superiors already knew that one of them was dead. However, they might take the gamble that the remaining one was being taken to the Resistance headquarters for questioning and following this locator would buy precious time for Bennell and his wife. Ham headed for the downtown area. He had made contact with some of the street warlords and knew they might be his only way out of this situation but he had not gone far before he sensed the presence of the first set of 'guards'. Suddenly a young man leaped out of the shadows directly into his path. Tyler gave no reaction. He had spotted him long before but he felt his prisoner flinch.

"Fixer... Long time no see. And who's your 'friend'?" Tyler didn't bother to concoct some elaborate story. He quickly explained the situation. "No problem, bro'. It's cool. You do the Lizard and we go."

Without a moments hesitation, Tyler plunged the knife into the helpless Visitor ignoring the shocked disbelief in his victim's startled, wide eyes. He pulled out the knife and started off at a run, following the small, dark shapes of the gang leader and his associates. He was led down several twisting alleys, over and under fences, through old bombed-out factories and across the rubble of laser-blasted homes. They kept going for twenty minutes leading Tyler into unknown territory. Others joined them and Tyler was not surprised to see the different gang colors. Finally, the pace slowed sufficiently for Tyler to catch his breath. He was not as young and fit as these kids and his knee was aching from the extended usage. It hadn't been the same since he took that bullet in Angola. They stopped in the remains of an old factory and Tyler sat down on the nearest pile of rubble and began to massage his knee. The two gang leaders talked together quietly. Although Tyler was too far away to hear what they said, from the gestures and glances made in his direction, he knew he was the subject of their conversation. Ten minutes later, a member of the first gang ran up to his leader. They conversed quickly and then all three came toward him.

"You were right, man. Minutes after you done the Lizard, a patrol arrived. They've started looking but we're long gone."

Tyler nodded. "I'll need a guide out of here. I have to get back to the main group." He looked the gang leader directly in the face. "I owe you. And I won't forget."

The young, black leader of the LA 'Bloods' nodded once. He knew the Fixer was straight and would honor his debt when the time came.

"You're on Irish turf." The pale-skinned leader of the Irish gang turned and clicked his fingers. A kid barely into his teens came forward. "We'll get you as far as we can. Then you're on your own."

Almost as one, the others turned away and disappeared into the darkness leaving Tyler alone with the Irish boy. The kid indicated a direction and then left at slow trot. Tyler followed him, favoring his abused knee.

********************

It took Tyler several hours to reach the old cinema. The Irish kid had taken him to the edge of his turf and then handed him over to another gang. For the first time Tyler realized the extent of the changes brought about by the invasion. The gangs acted like separate military units just as before but now they were on the same side. Tyler was impressed. The gangs had kept the Lizards at bay for more than a year using their street-wise stealth and cunning. His latest guide stopped suddenly.

"Okay man, from here on you're solo."

There was still some way to go but at least he was now in familiar territory. Once he had orientated himself he made his way slowly towards 'home'. Several times he had to cling to the shadows as a curfew patrol swept passed his position but, eventually, he reached the old building. By now Tyler had seen several of his own group. They were posted out of sight but he knew where to look as he had placed the guards himself. Their very existence gave him a greater sense of security as he made his way into the quiet building.

As the door swung open Donovan leaped out of the shadows, grabbed Tyler around the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Where the hell have you been? We received a message from one of Bennell's contacts hours ago."

The sudden assault shocked him but the anger which followed died as he read the very real concern in Donovan's chameleon eyes. He tried to pull away from the tight grip but Donovan was loathe to let him go.

"I had a little problem to deal with first but I gather they made it to a safe house." He watched as Donovan visibly relaxed and then Ham indicated inside. "I could do with a drink."

"I think we both need a drink."

Donovan let him go and followed him into what used to be the manager's office where Julie, Willie, Chris and a few others were waiting. Tyler gave a slight nod towards his fellow operative and saw the big man relax. He felt Julie's arms slide around him and did not resist as she led him to a seat, gratefully sitting down but wisely choosing not to rub his knee in case the Doc became concerned. He didn't need mothering, he needed that drink. Willie watched as Donovan sat down opposite Tyler, the lines of tension easing from his face as he handed a small shot of bourbon to the exhausted man. Julie had threatened to handcuff Donovan to the ornate stairway that led to the second screening room if he wouldn't stop pacing back and forth. She had barely been able to prevent him from heading out into the night to search for Tyler. She finally understood why they fought so much, it was the only way they knew how to show how much they cared for one another.

Tyler took a swallow from the glass and grimaced as the strong liquor burned its way down his throat and into his empty stomach. He quickly informed them of his day's activities not dwelling too long on the latter part in case the other's picked up on his genuine concern for Frank and Karen Bennell but Donovan didn't miss a thing. He demanded an explanation and then berated Tyler for putting himself into so much danger. Julie saw the signs of anger building.

"Look, it's almost midnight. Why don't we all go get some rest. We can finish this tomorrow."

Begrudgingly, the other's turned away. Tyler grabbed a sleeping bag and some blankets from a pile in the corner and made his way to one of the small projection rooms. He placed the folded blankets beneath the sleeping bag to provide a softer base on the cold, hard floor. He was not surprised when Donovan entered a few minutes later and didn't complain when the tall man built his bed alongside. Instead, he smiled to himself. As much as he would normally deny it, tonight he needed to feel the security of Donovan's presence beside him. He fell into a sleep so deep that not even his nightmares could reach him.

The smell of fresh coffee brought Tyler out of his dreamless state. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the childlike gesture bringing a smile to Donovan's face. Mike watched as Tyler carefully sipped at the hot liquid, the smile growing wider with each passing second. Ham looked up at him.

"What are you grinning at?"

Mike shook his head and then settled himself down on his own sleeping bag with a mug of coffee. He smiled again as Tyler began to fidget, obviously uncomfortable beneath Donovan's gaze.

"Okay, I give in. What's so funny?"

"You are. One day you're blowing off about how it's every man for himself, the next you're risking your life for a couple of strangers..."

"They weren't strangers..."

"Oh, come on..."

Donovan paused as he saw the closed expression, suddenly realizing how much the man had changed since his near-conversion. Tyler had lost the selfish edge that had set him apart from the others but with that loss came... vulnerability. Suddenly, it was if a light bulb had switched itself on in his head. Donovan stared open-mouthed at Tyler and only pulled himself together when he noticed the increased agitation on Tyler's face. He quickly changed the subject hoping to distract him.

"Julie checked with a few people. They haven't heard anymore about these Lizards. Did you get any information from the one you caught?"

"There wasn't any time but I do know there are three more -minimum."

Donovan frowned as he took this in. Tyler had caught two of them unawares but would the others fall into the same trap.

"These special lizards haven't made much of an impact so far. You didn't have any problems taking out two of them."

Tyler gave a half-laugh. "They weren't expecting anyone so soon. Also, I think they're new to Earth."

"Why?"

"They didn't recognize me but they must have seen a photo for this assignment." Tyler stopped. He frowned as he recalled old memories. "When you see a race of people for the first time, you get swamped by a sea of faces with the same characteristics. It's only when you start to see them as individuals that you notice the finer details that make each person unique. These lizards didn't know me from Adam."

They both fell silent as they thought of this new turn of events. Tyler watched the thoughts flit across Donovan's expressive face. His eyes lit up suddenly but Tyler's next words extinguished that light.

"If you're thinking we can outsmart them 'cos' they're new then think again. They've already lost two members. They won't get caught so easily next time."

"So what do you suggest?"

Tyler looked away and shook his head slowly. He had no more ideas. He looked back up as Donovan stiffened.

"The Locator Implants. If we can get hold of the frequency then we'll know exactly where they are."

"Oh, that's great. I'll just order up the codes from 'Mace's'."

Tyler's sarcasm put an end to that line of thinking. Contacts with the Visitor Fifth Column had hit an all time low. Diana had purged the LA mothership using a new truth serum until only her true followers remained.

"Any other great ideas?"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything...."

Donovan stopped as he realized how close they were to arguing once more. He didn't want to fight with Tyler, he wanted to... Donovan let that thought slip away before it betrayed him to the perceptive man seated by his side. Tyler wouldn't be the first man he had been attracted to. Memories of past male lovers swamped his mind and he wondered what had become of them. Placing the coffee aside, he stood up and stretched his long frame. Donovan glanced down at the man still seated at his feet. He sighed and raked his hand through his thick, brown hair.

"When Elizabeth headed off with their Leader I thought it was all over." He stopped and gazed into space. "She's got to die you know." He looked down at Tyler's perplexed expression. "Diana. She's got to die."

Tyler swallowed visibly and bowed his head.

"I had the chance to kill her once but I screwed up. I blamed Nathan Bates but..."

Mike gave a wry smile. He knew all about Diana's supposed assassination. He had followed the lorry to that lonely outbuilding where Martin had died. He had never blamed Tyler for what happened. In truth, he had blamed himself. He'd had the perfect opportunity to kill her after she escaped from Julie on the Mother ship but he'd been too weak. That weakness, 'do-good'ness', had cost the lives of thousands, perhaps millions. Mike was determined not to be weak if he was ever given another chance. He sat down next to Ham and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"You think I don't know about you and Bates? It wasn't your fault. It was mine... and Martin's. He wanted her dead but..."

Donovan felt his eyes starting to fill with tears for his long-dead friend. Martin had been both their savior and their destroyer. It seemed they both had dark secrets but now was not the time to air them.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving. I'm gonna get something to eat. You coming?"

Ham looked up and nodded. Donovan watched as he slowly rose to his feet, still favoring his knee. The temptation to ask what was wrong was strong but Donovan held back. If Tyler wanted to tell him then he would do so without prompting. They both left the room as the smell of toast and eggs drifted through the building.

********************

Two more days passed with no sign of the Lizards. Everyone was on edge and the tension was beginning to show in small ways. For the most part, Ham and Chris kept to themselves. They spent most of their time in each other's company, talking in low voices. Donovan had joined them on numerous occasions but no course of action had yet been decided. As Tyler watched Julie break up yet another squabble, he made up his mind. He turned to Chris and outlined his latest plan. Donovan noticed the sudden tension between the two and hastened over to find out what was going on. Faber turned on Donovan instantly.

"He wants to play bait. It's a mistake. Diana would like nothing better than to get her hands on him again. You talk sense to him."

Mike watched as the big, ex-CIA operative stomped off in anger and then turned to the cause of that annoyance. Tyler was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his expression shuttered.

"What was that all about?", he said, indicating in the direction Faber had taken. Tyler merely shrugged and nonchalantly looked away but Donovan instantly seized the upper hand. "Well whatever it is, you're not doing it unless you can convince me otherwise."

Tyler's sharp intake of breath proved that he had taken the right approach. "I don't need your approval..."

"Anything that affects the group needs my approval." The glint that leaped into Tyler's dark eyes caused Donovan to shudder inwardly but he held firm nonetheless. "And don't think you can just walk on out when things don't go your way." Donovan paused to look Tyler directly in the face. "Now, what's going on?"

He watched as Tyler fought an internal battle with himself and, finally, he saw him relent. "I'm going back out onto the streets to find these Lizards."

"No way. You're too important to the group." *And to me*, he added silently.

Donovan watched as anger crept into deep brown eyes. "This is not a game, Gooder. We can't afford to sit around here contemplating our navels. Every day that passes brings us closer to extinction and until we neutralize these Lizards, we are non-players in this war."

Donovan stared into the hard, angry eyes. For a second he almost hated Tyler because he knew it was the truth. They weren't doing so good these days. Diana was gaining ground with each passing day. He turned away from his tight-lipped associate in dismay. He had placed all his hopes on Elizabeth but nothing had changed. The war still went on and the ships still left carrying their cargo of human 'livestock'. They were losing. Donovan sat down on the nearby couch and buried his head in his hands. God, he was so tired of fighting. He felt someone sit down beside him, drew his hands back across his face and turned to his companion. Tyler sat beside him staring into space. The anger had left his face leaving a soft sadness behind. Donovan had seen that expression before. His mind raced back to that time when he had found Ham sitting on the steps outside the Club Creole, his mind deeply submerged in the memories of his wife and daughter. It had been a few days before Christmas. Ham interrupted his thoughts.

"We can't hide forever, Mike."

Donovan met the dark eyes and acknowledged the sincerity and sympathy that shone in them. He nodded slowly. Neither of them were suited to sitting around waiting. They were both men of action.

"Julie's not gonna like it."

Tyler smiled. He had won this round. "No offense, Gooder, but I'll leave you to explain it to her. I'd rather face the Lizards."

Donovan snorted as Tyler got up. "Coward!"

The plan was simple. Tyler would renew contact with his network on the streets. It was dangerous as there would be no telling when he might stumble across Diana's new unit. At Mike's insistence he wore a small microphone/receiver headset and a location transmitter around his wrist. Donovan and Chris tailed him constantly never straying more than 300 yards from his position. It was the first time Donovan had witnessed Tyler in action and he had to admit he was impressed with the extent of Tyler's network.

Several hours passed by with no sign of any trouble but Mike didn't care. He smiled as he realized the irony of the situation. Since Tyler's return from Chicago he had taken every available opportunity to gaze, surreptitiously, at the stocky figure. Now Chris had handed him a pair of binoculars and given him explicit orders to keep Ham in his sights at all times. Donovan sighed and pulled the binoculars back up to his eyes. Chris was manning the headphones.

"Donovan, he's given the code."

Mike glanced round and then looked back to where he had last seen Tyler. Ham was talking to a nervous-looking individual. The man kept glancing around as if expecting someone or something. Mike swept the surrounding area but could see nothing untoward. He hissed in annoyance as he felt the tension building and then he saw it. A small movement deep in the shadow of an alley between the two buildings opposite. He waited patiently, not wanting to raise the alarm in case it turned out to be some wino. A second shadow detached itself from a doorway. Donovan swept the binoculars around and caught the unmistakable sight of a laser pistol.

"Two doors to the left. The alley to the right." Mike kept his eyes on the scene ahead as he listened to Faber relaying the information to Tyler via the small transmitter. "But where's the third?" he mumbled softly to himself.

Chris caught the softly spoken words.

"Don't assume there's only three of them. At a guess, I'd say any others are across the street out of our line of vision. Ham knows about the two you spotted. When we move in we leave them to him. Our job is to take out the unknowns....Get ready....Now!"

At Faber's command, they both leaped from the van their attention focused on the blind side of the street. The sound of a laser pistol filled the air followed by the answering echo of Ham's favorite weapon. A quick glance showed that Tyler had dived for cover behind a newspaper stand. A sudden movement to his left brought Donovan rolling as a blue flash lit the spot where he had previously been standing. As he came up on his feet in one smooth motion, Donovan raised his own laser-pistol and fired. The human-clad Lizard span backwards as the blast caught him in the center of his chest. Faber raced around him with a grace and speed that belied his size. His s.m.g jumped in his hand as he pumped Teflon-coated bullets into a second assailant. Donovan turned his attention back to Tyler and his mouth fell open in shock. Tyler was nowhere to be seen and neither were the two Lizards that Donovan had spotted earlier.

"Chris! We've lost Tyler."

Without waiting Donovan ran back to the van and pulled on the headphones. Nothing. He threw them off and climbed into the front seat to check the small scope almost sobbing in relief as he found the blip of the locator transmitter. By now, Faber had leaped into the van by his side. He pushed Donovan over into the driver's seat and ordered him to start moving. Donovan realized the sense in this as he would not be able to read the scope as easily or quickly as Faber. He followed Faber's commands with no concern for their personal safety. The Lizards had Tyler and he was not going to let them slip away.

"He's directly ahead."

Mike spotted a nondescript car threading it's way through the light traffic at a faster pace than the cars around it. He pushed his foot down on the accelerator and forced his way through the traffic towards it. The freeway was only three blocks ahead and Donovan knew that this van would not be able to keep up once the other vehicle reached it. Pushing all caution to the wind, Donovan began to use the van as a battering ram to force his way between the cars separating him from the pale-colored Ford. He saw the passenger look over his shoulder and gesticulate to the driver, seconds later the car was speeding up and forcing the cars in front to get out of the way. Donovan followed. He yelled in frustration as a car span out of control in front of him, slammed on the brakes, spun the wheel and then accelerated again having somehow managed to swing around the offending vehicle. Ahead of him, Donovan saw the Ford turn left into an empty street, its tires screeching as the car lurched almost out of control.

"Left!" Faber cried, confirming that the Ford was the vehicle they were after.

Donovan followed, the smell of burning rubber drifting into the interior as the van left the curve of a black skid-mark on the road behind it. A small sensation of fear crept up as the van tilted precariously onto two wheels followed by desperation as he realized that, though they were gaining, the freeway was only a block away. The final set of traffic lights separating the Ford from the freeway stood at red but neither vehicle slowed down. As the Ford sped across the red light it was clipped by a car coming from the right. The Ford span out of control, flipped over the high kerbside and carried on rolling until it uprighted itself. It came to a halt as it smashed through the window of a deserted department store. The sound of falling glass continued even as Donovan slammed on the brakes and leaped from the van with Faber close behind. They reached the car and yanked open the heavily dented door.

"NO!" Donovan yelled as he realized that the car contained only two occupants and neither of these were Tyler. Donovan pulled the driver out and shook him hard. Green blood flowed from numerous cuts. "Where is he?"

Faber grabbed Donovan in an attempt to force him to let go of the Visitor. "He's dead, Donovan. You ain't gonna get anything from him."

Donovan closed his eyes and gently let go of the dead Visitor. He looked into Faber's pale blue eyes but could think of nothing to say. He had lost Tyler. Finally, Donovan pulled himself together.

"What about the other?"

Faber shook his head. A small sound behind them made them both jump. They looked along the length of the car until their eyes rested on the trunk. Donovan glanced back at Faber and together they moved towards the rear of the Ford. The tailgate was dented in several places and it took all of their strength to prise it open. As the lid came free they stopped as they both realized what they might find. Taking all his courage in his hands, Donovan forced up the lid and stared inside. A dark, man-sized shape was huddled between thick protective bolsters. Donovan reached in and pulled away the covering. It was Tyler. Chris reached over to gently touch the side of Tyler's neck. He grinned back up at Donovan as he felt the strong pulse. In the distance they could hear the sound of sirens. Together they lifted the unconscious man from the wreckage and carried him back to the van.

"This time I'll drive."

Faber pushed Donovan into the back with Tyler and jumped into the driver's seat. He had screeched around the nearest corner long before the first patrol car arrived on the scene.

********************

It took Tyler some time to convince Julie he was alright. His body felt bruised and battered but on the whole he felt better than he expected. Tyler sat down on the makeshift bed he had made up in the Projection Room some days before. He stretched to ease the tension from abused muscles and then sighed deeply.

Weeks ago he had left Chicago with the firm intention of telling Michael Donovan exactly how he felt about him but one sight of that tall, graceful frame had knocked the courage right out of him. He loved Mike but couldn't bear to see those eyes turn from his in disgust. He spoke softly to himself.

"So much for resolve."

It wasn't as if this would be the first time he had wanted to make love to another man but he knew that this time it was different. The others had been a release of tension, needing the pain to prove he was still alive. From them he needed to feel crushed by greater strength so he could feel as safe as a small child. There was no need to hold back, no need for gentleness. 'Love' in a war zone. But with Mike he wanted it all, the bruising strength, the power of domination, the delight of submission but most of all he wanted someone who could also be gentle. Someone to rock him slowly and tenderly towards release.

He wanted to be loved.

"I should never have come back."

Tyler lowered his head into his hands and fought to keep the tears from spilling. He'd come back because he thought that being with Donovan, even just as friends, was better than nothing. To be able to reach out and touch his arm on occasion, to see those eyes dance with pleasure, to be able to comfort him in times of loss but the very things that he thought would bring him peace only served to torment him.

********************

Donovan and Faber dumped the van miles from the old cinema. They couldn't take the gamble that the lizards hadn't radioed a description during that short chase. They made their way back to the headquarters in near silence until they were only a block away. Suddenly Faber stopped and pulled Donovan into a narrow alleyway. Mike followed, fearing that the ex-CIA operative had spotted something but Faber made no other moves. Mike looked at him in bewilderment.

"We need to talk."

"About Tyler?"

"And you." He watched as the puzzlement increased. "You love him... No, don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at him..."

"It's really none of your business..."

"Oh, but it is my business. You see, I'm tired of watching you two tip-toe around each other. You're no stranger to men and neither is he so why don't you make your move."

It took several seconds before the shock receded. Could Tyler want him? But what if Faber was wrong?

"Why doesn't he?"

"Because he loves you and he's afraid of losing you."

"Has it occurred to you that I might feel the same way."

"Yeah, but now you know how he feels. Make the move, Donovan, or you will lose him."

With Faber's words to strengthen him, Donovan made his way to the small room that Tyler had made his own. He knocked gently on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. On hearing the knock, Tyler dragged himself to his feet and was part way across the room as the door opened. He stopped and frowned as he caught the strange expression on Mike's face. Mike closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What are you doing, Gooder?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Donovan moved forward, pulled the smaller man into his arms and took his mouth in a brutal kiss. He released him as suddenly and stepped back a pace, gazing warily at the stunned figure, waiting for a reaction. Neither could be certain who moved first but one moment they were standing three feet apart, the next they were in each other's arms kissing long and hard. Tyler moaned as Donovan forced his tongue into the wet cavern of Tyler's mouth. He could feel Mike's hands caught in his hair pulling him closer. His arms closed tightly around his companion's muscular frame.

The kiss ended abruptly as each gasped for air and the chance to slow their spinning senses. Shocked disbelief warred with wanton desire as they faced each other. Donovan watched the confusion fade from the deep, brown eyes as Tyler drank deeply of the love shining in the blue, green depths. Ham moved his head slowly forward and drank once more from the soft, pliable lips. He closed his eyes and let the euphoric mood swim over his senses, allowing the kiss to deepen. This time the fervor and demand was replaced by deep longing and he felt his body stir in response to the soft caress of Mike's lips and tongue. He was hardly aware of the hands that reached up under his jacket to tug the tee shirt from his black jeans. Warm hands roamed under the freed material to glide across his back until they grasped his shoulder blades. The hot, moist lips parted from his own to trail across his face in a pattern of fire from chin to cheek to brow. He arched his head back as the lips followed a path downwards to caress the soft, vulnerable throat. His own hands reached up to tangle in silky, brown hair, pulling his tormentor closer. Hands moved lower to gently cup his buttocks through the rough denim and he was pulled firmly against Donovan. The soft lips took his once more and he felt Donovan's hands move back up to slowly push the leather jacket from his shoulders. He did not resist and allowed gravity to take the heavy item from his body. The hands moved back to his sides and he could feel them gather up the edges of his tee shirt.

He moaned in disappointment as Donovan pulled away so he could lift the thin cloth over Tyler's head but sighed in pleasure as he was drawn back into strong arms, his naked chest lying against the soft denim of Mike's shirt. Tyler reached between them but felt himself gently pushed away as Mike unfastened the studs and shrugged the shirt from his own broad shoulders. As the material dropped to the ground he moved back into Tyler's arms and pressed his naked torso against his lover. The silky texture of Tyler's chest felt strange but sensual against his own hairless skin. He reached between them to caress a dark nipple and then took Tyler's mouth once more in a deeply satisfying kiss, their tongues entwining lazily.

Donovan broke the kiss and stared into love-soaked eyes asking and receiving permission to continue. The flushed face softened as Mike's hands moved to pull down the zip of Tyler's jeans. Slowly they undressed each other, stepping out of the clothes that pooled around their ankles.

Mike pushed himself away to arms length and gazed at his lover in wonderment then he smiled and leaned forward pulling Tyler against him in a gentle embrace, his head moving until his mouth was close to one delicate ear.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable."

He pressed Tyler back until they stood over the makeshift bed and then he eased Ham to the floor but did not stop until his own body covered the smaller man. Donovan's mouth sought Tyler's once more as he felt Tyler's heat along the length of his own body. The lips softened beneath his insistent touch. Gently, he began to rock against the other, moaning deeply into Tyler's mouth as the friction sent shivers of anticipation racing along sensitive nerve-endings. He tightened his hold on the powerful body, trapping their stirring flesh between their tightly-pressed stomachs and increasing the friction. As the kiss deepened Tyler felt the warm stirring in his loins send fingers of energy dancing through his body until his whole being was aroused and demanding. His senses seemed to soak away into his needs as his body began to thrust in time with the rhythm of Mike's body above him. A warm sensation spread out from the pit of his stomach sending his mind into orbit and he shuddered hard as warm fluid jetted between their closely pressed bodies. New warmth followed moments later and they collapsed against each other in completion.

Tyler buried his face in Donovan's neck and found himself held in a tight embrace. He could feel the strong pulse in Mike's throat against his cheek and could hear the echo of his own heartbeat. After a few minutes, Mike moved until he lay alongside the sweat-slicked body and then pulled Ham against him until Tyler's head lay on his chest. He stroked the dark hair and murmured soft words of reassurance as they drifted off to sleep.

When morning came they awoke still entwined in each other's arms. Mike looked along the length of his lover's body and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of deep purple bruises.

"I should never have..."

"It's okay. I'm alright."

Donovan looked back into Ham's eyes but saw only gentle reassurance. Ham pulled Mike's head down so he could kiss him.

"I should have remembered you were injured..."

"Sshhh." Tyler placed a finger against Mike's lips. "I said I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than okay. I feel..."

Ham shrugged as the words failed him but Mike could read the emotions in his eyes and hugged the smaller man tightly to him but then he stiffened and pulled away. Ham drew himself up onto one elbow so he could look into Mike's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you... and now I'm afraid of losing you."

"Losing me to who?"

"Not who, what. This is too good to be true, too good to last. What if one of us dies today..."

"Then at least we had last night." Tyler sighed and reached across to clasp Mike's hand. "Death could come to either one of us at any time. I'm not denying that but I've tried to stay away and that didn't work. I'd rather feel the pain of your loss than the emptiness of never having you. Anyway, you shouldn't allow the present to deprive you of future happiness. We all have to have a dream."

Mike snorted softly.

"It's funny but I said basically the same thing to Julie during the first invasion. Do you remember Maggie and Brad? They had decided to get married as soon as we returned from the Pumping Station raid, but Brad died. Julie said they were foolish to make plans in a time of war but I convinced her otherwise. It's a shame I don't practice what I preach."

"I'd like you to try 'cos' I don't want this to be a one-night stand."

"Neither do I. So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna take each day as it comes and try to believe there will be a tomorrow. And damn the rest."

"A typical Tyler philosophy, but one I can try to use."

Ham allowed all his love for Mike to shine in his eyes but then his soft expression dissolved until it had become a wanton leer.

"Now, if you've finished mental classes perhaps we can try something more physical."

Mike laughed as Ham lowered his mouth onto his. He pushed Tyler back onto the bed, rolling his larger body on top and paused to stroke along a slightly bruised cheekbone with the back of his fingers. The future didn't look all that good but Ham was right. Life itself was like a Gingerbread Trail and death lay at the end whether you grabbed the sweet things along the way or not.

Mike smiled as he realized the sweet pleasures that would be theirs for the taking, for as long as they lived. He leaned over and captured the eager mouth with his own and then surrendered himself to the insistent touch that spread fire through his body.

THE END


End file.
